Hellsing Crossover : A Witch & A Vampire (Alu x OC) Indo Vers Remake
by Michy Beatrice La Hellsing
Summary: Seorang Gadis Dengan Julukan "Witch Of Resurrection " Atau "Witch Of Golden Truths" Bertemu Dengan Seorang Vampire King Didalam Hutan Apakah Gadis Itu Yang Dicari Vampire King Selama Bertahun Tahun? Apa Yang Sebenarnya Terjadi Dimasa Lalu Gadis Itu? Apa Hubungannya Antara Gadis Itu Dengan Vampire King? Dan Siapakah Vampire King Itu? Alucard x OC (Remake Dari Vampire x Witch)
1. Chapter I First Meeting

_Vampire x Witch (Re-Make)_

Sinopsi:

Seorang Gadis Dengan Julukan

"Witch Of Resurrection " Atau "Witch Of Golden Truths"

Bertemu Dengan Seorang Vampire King Didalam Hutan

Apakah Gadis Itu Yang Dicari Vampire King Selama Bertahun Tahun?

Apa Yang Sebenarnya Terjadi Dimasa Lalu Gadis Itu?

Apa Hubungannya Antara Gadis Itu Dengan Vampire King?

Dan Siapakah Vampire King Itu?

Alucard x OC

Disclaimer:

Hellsing Maupun Alucard Bukan Milik Ku

Silahkan Kalau Mau Tahu Tentang Hellsing

Cari Di Google

OC nya Baru Milik Saya

Maaf Kalau Gaje Dan Ada Kesalahan

Maklum...Namanya Juga Manusia...

Enjoy

~Author Michy Auditore La Hellsing~

Chapter I

1st Meeting

Di Malam Hari Yang Sunyi,Seorang Gadis Cantik Melalui Sebuah Hutan Dan Menuju Rumahnya Yang Terletak Di Pinggir Danau

Gadis Ini Telah Lama Tinggal Dirumah Itu Sejak Witch Hunt II Diluncurkan

_Pada Malam Itu..._

Gadis Itu Berlari Lari Menjauhi Sekelompok Orang Yang Mengejarnya

Tapi Beruntung Gadis Itu Selamat,Berkat Teman-Temannya

Dengan Seluruh Kekuatan Dan Kebutuhan Yang Terbatas

Gadis Tersebut Membangun Sebuah Rumah Dipinggir Danau

Dan Tinggal Didalamnya

_Kembali Ke Masa Sekarang _

Gadis Itu Berjalan Dan Tiba Tiba Dia Melihat Seorang Lelaki Dengan Jubah Merah,Topi Merah,Dan Kacamata

Lelaki Itu Pun Melihatnya,Mendorongnya Ke Sebuah Pohon Dan Menahannya

"Gadis...Siapakah Namamu? Engkau Sungguh Cantik Dan Indah"

Tanya Lelaki Itu Sambil Mengelus Pipi Gadis Itu

"Namaku...Ellie Beatrice...Aku Adalah Seorang Penyihir Yang Dijuluki

Witch Of Resurrection" Dan "Witch Of Golden Truths" Dan Kau?

"Namaku Alucard,Senang Bertemu Dengan Mu,Miss Ellie" Jawabnya

"Senang Bertemu Denganmu Juga,Sir Alucard"

Ellie Merinding Karena Gigi Taring Alucard

Ia Berpikir Kalau Ia Akan Mati Karena Giginya

Ellie Mulai Terbayang Sesuatu

"Mahkluk Apakah Dia,Memiliki Gigi Taring Segala...Jangan Jangan...Dia Vampire...?"

"Ada Apa Miss Ellie?" Tanya Alucard Sambil Menyentuh Dagunya

"Ehhh? Tak Apa Apa Kok!" Jawab Ellie Dengan Gugup

"Benar?"

"Uhm De Uhm! IYA Kok!"

Muka Ellie Mulai Memerah Dan Dia Merasa Gugup Soal Itu

Ellie Ingin Menanyakannya Tetapi Dia Malu

Tetapi...

Sewaktu Ellie Melihat Muka Alucard

Tiba Tiba...Ellie Pun Ingat Dengan Kejadian 300 Tahun Lalu

_300 Tahun Lalu..._

Seorang Lelaki Berjubah Merah Dan Seorang Pria Dengan Pakaian Elegant Membuka Petinya Dan Membawa Ellie Ke Rumah Pria Tersebut

Sesampainya Dirumah Pria Tersebut Ellie Membuka Matanya Perlahan Lahan Dan Kondisinya Sangat Lemah Sehingga Ia Perlu Istirahat,Lelaki Itu Ingin Merawat Dan Mengetahui Tentang Ellie

Akan Tetapi Karena Tugasnya, Lelaki Berjubah Merah Harus Meninggalkan Mereka Dengan Terburu-Buru

Lelaki Itu Meminta Pria Tersebut Dengan Keluarganya Untuk Menjaga Ellie Sampai Ia Kembali Dan Melihat Ellie

Ellie Masih Ingat Dengan Kejadian Itu Sampai Sekarang...

_Balik Ke Masa Sekarang_

Sewaktu Ellie Akan Menanyakan Kejadian Itu

Ellie Tak Yakin Dan Gugup

Saat Akan Membuka Mulutnya Untuk Menanyakan Itu...

"Lebih Baik..Jangan Menanyakan Hal Itu..."Pikirnya

Ellie Langsung Meneriak Sesuatu Sambil Menunjukan Dengan Jari nya

"ADA SEKELOMPOK HANTU!"

Alucard Berputar Kebelakang Dan Perkataan Ellie Benar

Ia Langsung Mengeluarkan 454 Casul Dan Jackalnya

"Dengar Ellie,Larilah Sejauh Mungkin Dari Sini! Jagalah Dirimu Jangan Sampai Kau Ketangkap!"

Ellie Mengangguk Dan Mulai Berlari

Alucard Pun Bersiap Siap Melawan Mereka

End Of Chapter I

Side Note:

Yare Yare...Kok Bisa Sih Author Michy Bikin Fanfic Witch x Vampire Lagi?

Remake Gara Gara Komentar Orang

Aku Nyadar Ceritanya Agak Childish So I Decide To Make Again

Ok

Ada Yang Gak Tahu 454 Casul Dan Jackal

Tebak Apakah Benda Tersebut?

Hehe Ok The Answernya

454 Casull Dan Jackal Itu Senjata Alucard

Dual Kayak Dante Dmc

Tetapi Mempunyai Ammo Beda

Ammo Di 454 Casull Itu Silver Ammo Yang Sudah Diberkati Lanchester

Sedangkan,Ammo Di Jackal Itu Mercury Yang Sudah Bisa Ditembak

Anyway Enjoy

~Author Michy~


	2. Chapter II Kidnapped

Chapter II

Kidnapped

Ellie Berlari Ke Tempat Yang Jauh Dari Lokasi Sebelumnya

Tiba Tiba Ada Sekelompok Monster Menghalang Ellie

Dan Ellie Menembaki Mereka Dengan Thousand Silver Stake Yang Ia Summon

Mereka Mati Dan Ellie Pun Berlari Kembali

"Huft...Huft..." Ellie Berhenti Sejenak Karena Lelah Akibat Lari Cepat

Sewaktu Ellie Akan Beristirahat,Ada Seseorang Yang Muncul Secara Tiba Tiba

"Salam,Gadis Yang Indah" Ucap Pria Itu Sambil Menghormatinya

"Siapa Disana!?"

"Tenang Gadis Indah,Aku Tak Akan Menyakitimu,Mari Aku Menemanimu Pulang Ke Rumah"

"Apa Kau Yakin,Tuan?"

"Tentu Saja" Ujar Pria Tersebut Sambil Tersenyum

"Baiklah,Tuan"

Mereka Pulang Dengan Berjalan

Ellie Mulai Bertanya Kepada Pria Itu

"Siapa Namamu Tuan..?"

"Namaku Enrico Angelo Dan Kau Pasti Ellie?"

"Iya,Bagaimana Anda Bisa Tahu Namaku?"

"Itu Sangat Rahasia Dan Aku Tak Bisa Beritahu Mu"

"Enrico,Kita Sudah Lewat Dari Rumahku"

"Rumah? MWAHAHAHAHA!" Enrico Mulai Tertawa,Akan Tetapi Tawanya Sangat Kejam Dan Seram

"Rumah Katamu? Kau Tidak Akan Kembali Dengan Selamat Dan Kau Akan Menjadi Tawananku!"

Ellie Melarikan Diri Dan Mulai Berteriak

"Tolong! Tolong!"

"Percuma Kau Lari Dari Ku Gadisku!"

Ellie Lalu Jatuh Dan Merasakan Betapa Sakitnya Luka Tersebut

Dia Tak Bisa Bergerak

Enrico Pun Menangkapnya Dan Menutup Mulutnya Dengan Cepat

Ellie Pun Tak Sadarkan Diri

Alucard Yang Sudah Selesai Menghajar Semua *Ghouls Pun Mengikuti Jejak Ellie

Sesampainya Di Lokasi Ellie

Ia Tak Menemukan Ellie Maupun Musuh Utamanya

Yang Hanya Ia Temukan Hanya Sepucuk Surat Yang Tertancap Dipohon Dengan Pisau

Alucard Pun Mengambilnya Dan Mulai Membaca

_Aku Harap Kau Menikmati Perlawananmu Dengan Ghouls Yang Ku Kirim_

_Dan Soal Gadis Mu._

_Gadismu Berada Ditanganku_

_Jika Kau Ingin Gadismu Kembali!_

_Datanglah Di Palacia Yang Berada Di Atas Gunung!_

_~Enrico Angelo~_

"Sial...Dia Menangkap Ellie...Bertahanlah...Ellie...Aku Akan Menyelamatkanmu!"

Alucard Pun Mulai Berangkat Menuju Palacia

Sementara Itu

Ellie Pun Sadar Dan Ia Melihat Tangannya Dirantai

Tiba Tiba Seorang Perempuan Datang Menghampirinya

"Apakah Kau Menikmati Perjalananmu Dengan Enricoku Kemari? Huh?"

"HAH! Tak Mungkin! Aku Tak Bersama Dia"

"Cukup Sudah Perempuan Sial!"

Perempuan Itu Mulai Menampar Muka Ellie Dengan Sangat Keras

"Dan Apa Ini?" Annabeth Mengambil Kalung Ellie Dan Memakainya Di Leher Annabeth

"KEMBALIKAN KALUNGKU,Gadis Bodoh!"

"Tidak Akan"

Annabeth Menggunakan Stun Rod Dan Menyetrum Ellie

Ellie Pun Tidak Sadar

Enrico Dan Anak Buahnya Membawa Ellie Ke Labirin Dan Merantai Ellie Dengan Sangat Kuat

Sewaktu Ellie Sadar

Enrico Pun Melihat Ellie

Ellie Mulai Berteriak

Dan Enrico Pun Menakut Nakutinya Dengan Kata Katanya Yang Menusuk Hati Ellie Dan Mencekiknya

"Berteriaklah Sesuka Hati,Karena Tidak Ada Satu Orang Pun Yang Mendengarnya Kecuali Penderitaan Dan Kesengsaraan,Karena Sesungguhnya Kamu Telah Memanggil Penderitaan Dan Kesengsaraanmu Sendiri!"

Mendengar Ancaman Itu,Ellie Merasa Takut

Lalu Enrico Mengelus Wajah Ellie

"Sebenarnya Kau Cantik,Tetapi Sayang Kau Adalah Sebagian Dari Musuhku,Apakah Bisa Dibilang Kau Adalah Manusia Peliharaannya?"

Dengan Gugup Ellie Bertanya "Sesungguhnya Apa Yang Kau Mau Dariku?"

Enrico Tertawa "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Heh! ...Kau Tahu Soal Vampire Itu... Musuh Bebuyutanku Dan Aku Harus Memusnahkannya Dari Muka Bumi"

Ellie Menundukan Kepalanya Sambil Berbisik Pada Hatinya

"Hah Vampire...Vampire Siapa...Siapa Yang Dia Maksud...?"

Enrico Masih Berdiri Didepan Ellie Sambil Menyilangkan Tangan

Didepan Dadanya

Dia Pun Tidak Meloloskan Tatapan Tajamnya Kepada Ellie Yang Masih Dirantai

"Hmph!"

Enrico Pun Mengangkat Dagu Ellie Sambil Berkata

"Aku Tak Sabar Melihat Ekspresi Alucard Saat Kau Hancur Seperti Ini,HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sementara Itu

Alucard Yang Dalam Perjalanan Menuju Palacia Pun Akhirnya Menemukan Palacia

"Bertahanlah...Beatriceku..."

End Of Chapter II


	3. Chapter III Rescuer

Chapter III

Rescuer

Alucard Sesampainya Di Palacia Pun Mencari Keberadaan Ellie

Tetapi Sewaktu Dia Memasuki Sebuah Aula Yang Megah

Ia Bertemu Ellie Dan Lari Menujunya

"Ellie! Apa Kau Baik Baik Saja? Ayo Aku Akan Membawamu Pulang"

"Kihihihihihi!"

"Ellie,Ada Apa Denganmu!?"

"Aku Tak Apa Apa!" Tersenyum Dan Mengeluarkan Sebuah Pisau

Alucard Dengan Berhati Hati Menjauh Dari Ellie

"Ellie,Apa Yang Dia Lakukan Kepadamu?"

"Aku Bukan Ellie MWAHAHAHA! AKU ANNABETH JENOVIA!"

Ellie Palsu Berubah Menjadi Annabeth Sang Succubi

"DIMANA ELLIE! Dan Kau Apakan Dia!?"

Tiba Tiba Dipikiran Alucard Muncul Pemikirannya

"Bukankah Itu Kalung Yang Ellie Kenakan? Bagaimana Bisa Dia Mendapatkannya?"

Annabeth Pun Menjawab "MWAHAHAHA! Aku Tak Akan Beritahu Lagi Pula Kau Tidak Memerlukannya Lagi Kan!?"

"Grrrr! DIAMLAH!"

Alucard Langsung Menembaknya Dengan 454 Casull Dan Jackal

Tetapi Succubi Itu Menangkap Peluru Yang Alucard Tembak Dan Melemparkannya Ke Alucard

Alucard Menghindari Peluru Yang Dikembalikan Succubi

Lalu Succubi Itu Pun Membuat Bayangan Yang Akan Membuat Alucard Bingung

"Ada Apa,Vampire King Yang Gagah...? Bingung Mencariku?"

"Grr..."

"Sebelah Sini" Annabeth Mengejeknya

Alucard Pun Menembaknya Tetapi Yang Ia Tembak Adalah Sebuah Bayangan

Tetapi Annabeth Asli Menusuk Alucard Dari Belakang Dengan Pedang Eletrik Yang Sangat Bercahaya

"Kihihihi! Aku Menang Dan Kau Tidak Akan Menyelamatkan Gadis Yang Menjijikan Itu! MWAHAHAHA!"

"Tak Ada Yang Seorang Pun Yang MENYAKITINYA!"

Alucard Pun Kalah Dan Lalu Dia Merubah Dirinya Menjadi Vlad*

Ia Pun Berdiri Dan Mengeluarkan Pedangnya Yang Besar

"Tak Ada Seorang Yang Memanggil Ellie Dengan Sebutan Gadis Menjijikan!"

"Hmm Sepertinya Kau Mau Main Main Ya Denganku?" Tanya Annabeth Dengan Muka Imutnya

Alucard Pun Mulai Menghancurkan Succubi Bayangan Dengan Pedangnya

Semua Bayangannya Pun Terhancurkan Dan Hanya Tinggal Succubi Asli Dengan Alucard

Dia Pun Lari Menuju Succubi Asli Dan Menusuknya

"Sekarang Sebelum Aku Menghancurkanmu! DIMANA ELLIE!?"

"Dia Disebuah Labirin Lantai Bawah,Kau Hanya Tekan Tombol Di Yang Tersembunyi Di Patung Itu Dan Turun Ke Bawah Tangga" Annabeth Menunjukan Jarinya ke Patung Diatas Meja

Alucard Membunuh Annabeth Dengan Membelah nya Dan Mengambil Kalung Ellie

Alucard Yang Masih Dalam Bentuk Vlad nya Meninggalkan Annabeth Dan Membuka Tombol Rahasia Yang Terdapat Dalam Patung Itu

Tangga Mulai Bermunculan,Alu Pun Turun Dan Menemukan Labirin

Tepat Seperti Annabeth Katakan

Alu Melihat Ellie Yang Dirantai Dan Berjalan Pelan Ke Atas

Ellie Pun Sadar Dan Melihat Alucard

"Sia...pa...Ka...u?"

"Ellie,Ini Aku Alucard"

"Alu...Ca...rd"

"Iya...Aku Akan Menyelamatkanmu..."

"Hehehe...Percuma..."

Alucard Kaget Melihat Enrico Yang Muncul Disamping Ellie

"Percuma Kau Menyelamatkannya,Sebentar Lagi Dia Akan Menjadi Milikku"

"Enrico! Kau Akan Mati Hari Ini"

Enrico Pun Mendekati Ellie Dan Membacakan Mantra

"Ingat,Alucard Itu Musuhmu,Dia Datang Bukan Menyelamatkanmu Tetapi Untuk Membunuhmu"

Ellie Pun Langsung Menjadi Tak Terkendali,Dia Melepaskan Rantainya Dan Mengeluarkan Pedangnya

Lari Menuju Alucard Dan Ellie Berniat Menusuk Alucard

Tetapi Dia Berhasil Menahan Ellie Dan Memotongkan Pedang Ellie Lalu Alucard Menusukan Potongan Pedang Ellie Ke Enrico

Potongan Pedang Ellie Berhasil Menembus Dada Enrico

"Sudah Cukup Enrico"

Enrico Berdiri Sambil Memegang Dada Yang Barusan Tertusuk

"Aku Tak Akan Biarkan Kau Menang,Alucard!"

Enrico Mencabut Potongan Tersebut Dari Dadanya Dan Dia Mengeluarkan Scythe-nya

Dia Meloncat Dan Berniat Untuk Memotong Kepala Alucard

Tetapi Alucard Menahannya Dengan Pedang

"Aku Tak Akan Mengampuni Mu,Kau Merusak Kesenangan"

"Tak Seperti Yang Kau Kira,Enrico"

Alucard Pun Mendorong Dirinya Menjauh Dari Enrico

Lalu Enrico Berlari Sambil Memutar Senjatanya

Tetapi Hanya Mengenai Baju Zirahnya

Alucard Dengan Segera Mencekik Enrico Dengan Tangan Kirinya

Dan Mengangkatnya Ke Atas Hingga Enrico Meronta Kesakitan Dan Tak Bisa Bernafas

Alucard Melemparnya Ke Lantai

Lalu Ia Berjalan Menuju Ellie Dan Bertanya

"Apa Kau Baik Baik Saja Ellie?"

Ellie Bertanya Balik "Apakah Kau Ingin Membunuhku?"

"Tidak,Aku Ingin Menyelamatkanmu Seperti 300 Tahun Lalu"

Lalu Mata Ellie Terbuka Lebar Seakan Akan Dia Mengingat Sesuatu Yang Penting Dimasa Lalu

Sekilas Terlihat Bayang Bayang Masa Lalu

300 Tahun Lalu,Saat Ellie Membuka Matanya Perlahan Lahan Di Rumah Yang Ia Tinggal Bersama Dengan Yang Merawatnya,Dia Melihat Sosok Pria Misterius Itu

Ellie Dengan Ragu Bertanya Kepada Alucard "Apakah Kau Seorang Pria Yang Menyelamatkan Aku 300 Tahun Lalu?"

"Iya,Akulah Pria Misteri Dengan Baju Merah Tersebut"

Ellie Pun Sangat Terkejut Mendengar Kata Kata Pria Tersebut Yang Berlutut Dihadapannya

Pria Itu Pun Tidak Banyak Bicara Dan Langsung Mengendong Ellie Keluar Dari Tempat Tersebut

End Of Chapter III

Side Note

Michy Akan Menjelaskan Tanda * DiAkhir Cerita Fanfic


	4. Chapter IV Ball Dance

Chapter IV

Ball Party

Mereka Pun Sampai Dirumah Ellie,Lalu Alucard Membaringkan Ellie Di Tempat Tidur

Ellie Yang Masih Kebingungan Pun Bertanya

"Sebenarnya...Apa Yang Diinginkan Enrico Darimu?"

"Kematianku...Dia Telah Menjadi Musuh Bebuyutanku 30 Tahun Lalu Bersama Dengan Mayor Gila Perang"

"Oh...Umh...Alu"

"Iya Ellie?"

"Kenapa Kau Menyelamatkanku 300 Tahun Lalu..?"

"300 Tahun Lalu Eh? Aku Dan Temanku Berjalan Jalan DiSeberang Sungai,Kami Melihat Sebuah Peti,Lalu Membukanya

Kami Kira Kau Adalah Ghoul,Ternyata Kau Adalah Witches,Jadi Kami Tak Tega Meninggalkanmu Dan Membawamu Ketempat Yang Aman Yaitu Rumah Temanku

Aku Ingin Mengetahui Mu Lebih Lagi...Akan Tetapi Mengingat Tugasku

Aku Meninggalkanmu Ditangan Temanku...

Ku Dengar Sewaktu Ulang Tahun Mu Ke 596,Temanku Mati

Apakah Itu Benar?"

Ellie Pun Menundukan Kepala Dan Menjawab

"Iya Betul...Dia Mati Karena Salahku...Tetapi...Bagaimana Kau Bisa Tahu Kalau Aku Ini Seorang Witches?"

"Dari Aroma mu Dan Ini" Alucard Pun Memakaikan Kalung Ke Leher Ellie

"Kalungku...Terima Kasih Banyak..Alu..."

Ellie Langsung Memeluknya Dan Alucard Pun Memeluknya Kembali

"Dan Sebenarnya Kematian Temanku Bukan Salahmu...Jadi Jangan Menyalahkan Dirimu"

"Baiklah Alu..."

"Oh Ya...Kalau Aku Boleh Bertanya...Bagaimana Kau Bisa Mendapatkan Kalung Itu?"

"Ibu Ku Memberikanku Sewaktu Aku Berumur 10 Tahun,Katanya Kalung Ini Akan Melindungi Ku Dari Segala Ancaman Dan Juga Menyimpan Kenangan Yang Indah..."

"Ah...Aku Mengerti...Kalung Itu Sebenarnya Sangat Indah..."

"Aku Tahu...Batu Ruby Merah Ditengahnya Yang Memperindah Kalung Ini"

Dan Mulailah Terjadi Pemikiran Dalam Pikiran Ellie

"_...Aku Ingin Mengatakan Kepada Alucard...Bahwa Aku Mencintainya...Tapi Aku Sangat Gugup..._

_Haruskah Aku Memberitahu Alucard?...Tapi Apakah Dia Menolak Cintaku Atau Menerimanya..."_

"Ellie,Ada Apa Denganmu? Kenapa Kau Melamun?"

Ellie Sadar Dan Menjawab Dengan Ragu Ragu "Huh Uh? Apa? Tidak Kok!"

"Yang Benar? Sudah Dua Kali Kau Melamun..."

"Maafkan Aku,Alucard...Aku Ingin Bertanya...Apakah Engkau Mencintaimu?"

"Ellie...Dari Dulu Juga Aku Ingin Menanyakan Isi Perasaanku Kepadamu...

_...Apakah Kau Mencintaiku Dan Menerima Ku Sebagai Pendampingmu Walaupun Aku Adalah Monster?"_

Muka Ellie Memerah Dan Menjawabnya Dengan Senang

"IYA,AKU BERSEDIA!"

Ellie Dan Alucard Berpelukan,Lalu Mereka Melakukan Ciuman Pertama

"Apakah Klan Mu,Vampire Selalu Mengadakan Pesta Dansa?"

"Iya Setiap 100 Tahun Sekali"

"Aku Ingin Mengikutinya Sesekali,Karena Sebelumnya Aku Belum Pernah Mengikuti Pesta Dansa"

"Baiklah,Besok Aku Mengajakmu Setuju?"

"Setuju"

Keesokan Sore

Ellie Bersiap Siap

Pakaiannya Sangat Elegant Yaitu Gaun Hitam Panjang Tanpa Lengan Dan Sarung Tangan Bermotif Bunga Mawar Hitam

Sedangkan Alucard Memakai Pakaian Dracula* nya

Setelah Mereka Bersiap Siap,Kereta Mereka Sudah Tiba Tepat Pada Waktunya

Ellie Dan Alucard Keluar Dari Rumah Dan Memasuki Kereta Kuda

Kereta Mereka Berangkat Menuju Istana Dracula

Sesampainya Diistana

Alucard Turun Dan Membantu Ellie Turun

Ellie Turun Dengan Pelan Pelan

Mereka Masuk Bersama Ke Dalam Istana

Saat Itu Mereka Disambut Baik Oleh Penjaga Pintu

Mereka Membukakan Pintu Untuk Alucard Dan Ellie

Penyambut Meneriakkan Tentang Kehadiran Mereka Kepada Semua Tamu

"SIR ALUCARD DAN Seorang Perempuan"

Mereka Menuruni Tangga

Sewaktu Itu Mereka Bertemu Dengan Salah Satu Teman Alucard

Yang Bernama Vladimir

"Salam Teman Lamaku,Bagaimana Kabarmu Tuan?"

"Aku Baik Baik Saja Teman Lamaku Bagaimana Denganmu?"

"Aku Juga Baik Baik Saja,Siapakah Perempuan Manis Yang Kau Gandeng Ini?"

"Dia Ini Kekasihku"

"Baiklah Aku Ada Urusan Bisnis Dengan Yang Lain,Selamat Menikmati Pestanya Tuan"

"Kau Juga"

Vladimir Meninggalkan Mereka

Mereka Berjalan Ke Tengah Lantai Dansa Dan Mulai Menari Mengiringi Musik Yang Dimainkan

Sewaktu Itu Juga Sekumpulan Countess Yang Mengagumi Alucard Merasa Iri Dan Cemburu Terhadap Ellie

Salah Seorang Perempuan Dari Kumpulan Countess Mengatakan

"Heuh Kenapa Tuan Alucard Memilih Perempuan Kampungan Seperti Itu?"  
Dan Yang Lain Pun Menjawab

"Mungkin Dia Memiliki Ilmu Hitam Yang Memikat Dan Membuat Tuan Alucard Tergila Gila Kepadanya"

Salah Seorang Perempuan Mengatakan

"Bagaimana Jika Kita Menyingkirkan Perempuan Itu Dari Tuan Alucard?"

Yang Lain Menjawab

"Setuju,Tapi Bagaimana Caranya?"

Salah Seorang Perempuan Menjawab

"Kita Diam Diam Menghampirinya Dan Memberikan Wine Yang Berisi Cantarella"

Yang Lain Mengganggukkan Kepala Mereka Yang Bertandakan Setuju

Lalu Mereka Mengambil 1 Gelas Wine Dan Menuangkan Sedikit Cantarella

Alucard Dan Ellie Berhenti Berdansa

Lalu Alucard Bertanya "Ellie,Apakah Kau Haus?"

Ellie Menjawab "Iya,Aku Ingin Minum Wine"

Setelah Itu Alucard Meninggalkan Ellie Lalu Salah Satu Countess Menghampiri Ellie Sambil Memberikan 1 Gelas Wine Kepadanya

Countess Itu Berkata Kepada Ellie

"Selamat Malam,Apakah Kau Baru Datang Ke Pesta Ini?"

"Iya" Dengan Senyuman Diwajah Ellie

"Ngomong Ngomong Terima Kasih Atas Wine nya Kebetulan Saya Sedang Haus"

Lalu Diminumlah Wine Tersebut Oleh Ellie

Setelah Beberapa Menit Kemudian

Ellie Merasa Pusing Dan Dia Tidak Bisa Melihat Apa Pun

Semua Countess Berdiri Dihadapannya Dengan Wajah Puas

Ellie Pun Terjatuh Tidak Berdaya

Setelah Insiden Itu

Ellie Pun Terbangun Dan Tiba Tiba Dia Berada Diatas Sebuah Kasur Diselimuti Seperai Merah Berwarna Darah Dengan 4 Tirai Yang Menggantung Diatasnya

Lalu Ellie Melihat Ke Tangan Sebelah Kirinya Rupa Adanya Alucard Yang Memegangi Tangannya Yang Dingin

Vladimir Pun Bertanya

"Siapa Yang Menjadi Dalang Dibalik Semua Ini?"

Ellie Pun Terdiam Karena Masih Lemas Akan Cantarella Yang Diberikan Oleh Kumpulan Countess Yang Ia Temui Tadi

Alucard Hanya Bisa Melihati Mata Ellie,Seakan Akan Dia Mengetahui Sesuatu

Tiba Tiba Alucard Pun Beranjak Dari Tempatnya Dan Berkata

"Aku Tahu Dalang Dibalik Semua Ini!"

Dia Pun Berjalan Meninggalkan Tempat Dimana Ellie Masih Berbaring Lemas

"Jagalah Ellie,Vladimir!?"

"Baiklah Teman Lama"

Alucard Pun Berjalan Menuju Hall Dan Menemukan Sekumpulan Countess

Ketika Dia Menemukan Dalangnya,Dia Langsung Mencekiknya

Lalu Yang Lain Berkata

"Tuan Alucard! Kenapa Kau Berbuat Begitu!?"

"Hentikan Tuan!"

"Tolong Lepaskan!"

Alucard Pun Melepaskan Tangan Dari Emma

"Emma Dengan Countess Lain INI PERINGATAN PERTAMA! JIKA KALIAN MELAKUKAN HAL BURUK KEPADA ELLIE KE DUA KALINYA! AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN SEGAN MENGELUARKAN SEGENAP TENAGAKU UNTUK MENCEKIK LEHER TIPIS KALIAN!"

Para Countess Pun Gemetar Ketakutan Mendengar Ancaman Alucard

Alucard Pergi Meninggalkan Mereka Dan Melepaskan Cekikan Pada Emma

Emma,Lucia,Dan Pricillia Tertawa

"Kita Berhasil Membuat Alucard Cemburu,Emma!" Kata Lucia

"Jangan Takut,Emma Kami Akan Membantumu Untuk Membalaskan Apa Yang Telah Tuan Alucard Lakukan Kepadamu!" Kata Pricillia

Lucia Tiba Tiba Berseru Kepada Emma Dan Pricillia

"Ini Bukan Tuan Alucard Yang Melakukan! Dibalik Semua Ini Adalah Perempuan Kampungan Itu!"

Pricillia Berkata "Benar Juga,Tuan Alucard Tak Pernah Melakukan Hal Kasar Kepada Kami,Padahal Kita Bertemu Dengan Tuan Setiap Hari!"

Kembali Ke Alu Dan Ellie

Alucard Pun Menemui Ellie Yang Masih Berbaring Lemas

Vladimir Pun Bertanya

"Siapa Yang Melakukannya,Tuan?"

Alucard Pun Menjawab

"Kalau Bukan Sekumpulan Countess,Siapa Lagi? Hanya Merekalah Yang Cemburu Kepada Ellie! Dan Super Protective Terhadap Diriku! Dan Itu Sangatlah Tidak Nyaman"

"Perempuan Perempuan Sialan...Tapi Begini Saja Aku Akan Menjaga Ellie,Jika Kau Sedang Tidak Bersamanya Bagaimana?"

"Hmmm Aku Setuju...Mohon Bantuannya"

"Siap Tuan!"

"Aku Tak Akan Biarkan Perempuan Perempuan Konyol Itu Mencelakakan Ellie!"

End Of Chapter IV


	5. Chapter V Ellie's Safety

Chapter V

Ellie's Safety

Keesokan Paginya

Ellie Sudah Membaik,Alucard Mengajaknya Ke Taman Untuk Mencari Udara Segar

Namun Mereka Diikuti Oleh Ketiga Countess

Ketiga Countess Mengintipnya Dari Atas Balkoni

Mereka Mendengar Bahwa Ellie Dan Alucard Akan Berkuda Pagi Ini

Bergegaslah Mereka Ke Kandang Kuda

Mereka Menyelipkan Paku Kecil Ke Sepatu Kuda Tersebut

Kuda Itu Merasa Kesakitan Dan Meringkik

Sewaktu Ketiga Countess Itu Tinggal

Ellie Dan Alucard Tiba Ke Kandang Kuda

Ellie Mendengar Ringkikan Kuda Dan Ingin Membantunya

Sewaktu Ellie Akan Melakukannya Kuda Menendang Ellie Sampai Terhempas Jauh Ke Ujung Kandang Kuda Dan Jatuh

"Ellie!"

Lalu Alucard Mencoba Menenangkan Kuda Tersebut Dan Ditemukan Sebuah Paku Kecil Yang Tertancap Di Sepatu Kuda Tersebut

Sewaktu Vladimir Datang,Dia Langsung Membisikan Sesuatu Kepada Alucard

"Tuan...Ini Semua Ulah Perempuan Perempuan Sial Lagi"

"Grrr! INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN,Kalau Seperti Ini Terus,Ellie Akan Tersiksa! Ini Sudah Peringatan Ke Dua Kalinya"

Sementara Itu

Ketiga Countess Itu Tertawa Puas

Alucard Pun Muncul Dibelakang Mereka

"Haha...Apakah Kalian Melihat Muka Ellie Saat Itu?" Tanya Lucia

"Hahaha Iya!"

"Oh Kalian Tak Ada Henti Hentinya Menyiksa Ellie Ya..."

Ketiga Countess Itu Terkejut Dan Berlutut Gemetar

Pricillia Dan Lucia Berpelukan Gemetar

"Kalian Lagi...Kalian Lagi...Kalian Tak Ada Bosannya Menyiksa Ellie BEGITU!?"

"Ti-ti-ti-dak Tuanku!" Jawab Emma

"Oh Mulai Berbohong Kalian! INI PERINGATAN TERAKHIR! Jika Kalian Mencoba Menyiksa Ellie...!" Alucard Pun Pura Pura Mengorok Lehernya Dengan Jempolnya "Kalian Benar Benar Mati!"

Alucard Pun Meninggalkan Mereka

"Heuh...Pasti Ellie Mengadukannya Lagi!" Kata Lucia

"Dasar Anak Manja!" Kata Emma

"Kita Akan Menyiksa Dia Lebih Menyakitkan Lagi"

Mereka Bertiga Pun Mulai Membisikan Rencana Mereka

Kembali Ke Ellie

Alucard Pun Membantu Ellie Berdiri

"Apakah Kau Tidak Apa Apa Ellie?"

Ellie Menjawab Dan Bersenyum

"Aku Tak Apa Apa...Sebenarnya Apa Yang Sedang Terjadi? Sudah Kedua Kali Aku Terkena Suatu Musibah"

"...Ada Sekumpulan Countess Ingin Menyiksa mu,Sepertinya Mereka Iri Kepada Hati Nurani Dan Kecantikanmu Yang Tiada Bandingnya Dengan Mereka"

Dan Saat Mendengar Hal Itu Ellie Mulai Menunjukan Muka Sedih Dan Berkata

"Alucard...Bisa Aku Bicara Sebentar...?"

"Ada Apa Countessku..?"

"Aku Merasa Tidak Nyaman,Dengan Hal Ini...Jadi...Aku Ingin Pulang Sementara...Dan...Aku Tahu Mereka Lebih Mencintaimu Daripada Diriku..."

"Tapi Ellie..."

"Jangan Ada Tapi Tapian...Aku Ingin Pulang Sementara...Maafkan Aku..."

Ellie Pun Berlari Dan Pulang Ke Rumahnya Yang Berada Dihutan

Lucia Melihat Kejadian Itu Berseru Kepada Kedua Countess Lain

"Ellie Kecewa,Dia Ingin Pulang Ke Hutan,Ke Rumahnya"

"Hmm Aha! Aku Punya Idea Lain!" Kata Emma

Mereka Mulai Membuat Rencana Baru Lagi

Alucard Akhirnya Kembali Ke Kamarnya

Vladimir Mengikutinya

Sewaktu Alucard Dan Vladimir Berada Dikamar Alu

Mereka Mulai Mendiskusi

"Sebenarnya Kenapa Mereka Cemburu Jika Aku Bersama Ellie? Kan Bisa Saja Mereka Cari Pasangan Lain Yang Mirip Denganku!"

Alucard Mulai Membanting Sebuah Gelas Hingga Gelas Itu Jatuh Ke Lantai

"Mungkin Mereka Tahu Betapa Mereka Mencintaimu Seperti Kau Dulu Mencintai Mereka...

Setiap Hari Mereka Menunggumu Lewat Dan Mau Berbicara Denganmu"

"Mungkin Kau Benar,Vladimir"

"Sebenarnya Ellie Adalah Vampire Atau Manusia?"

"Dia Belum Menjadi Vampire,Dia Masih Witches"

"Oh Tidak...Jika Seperti Itu...Hidupnya Akan..."

Alucard Dan Vladimir Saling Bertatapan

Mereka Berdua Memukul Meja Secara Bersamaan Dan Berseru

"ELLIE!"

Ellie Yang Berjalan Dihutan,Mulai Menangis Karena Hatinya Telah Disakiti Oleh Banyak Orang Terutama Alucard Bersama Dengan 3 Countess

"Aku Tahu...Ini Akan Berakhir..."

Sambil Menangis,Ellie Terkejut

"SIAPA ITU!?"

Ia Mendengar Perempuan Perempuan Yang Sedang Tertawa

Ellie Melihat Ke Kiri Dan Kanan,Tidak Ada Sesuatu Pun Yang Muncul

Tiba Tiba Ada Yang Memukul Kepala Ellie

Ellie Pun Jatuh Tak Sadarkan Diri

Lucia Dan Pricillia Mengangkat Tubuh Ellie

Mereka Membawanya Ke Suatu Ruangan Gelap Didalam Istana

Sementara Itu

Alucard Dan Vladimir Mengendarai Kuda Mereka Ke Rumah Ellie

Mereka Tidak Menemukan Tanda Tanda Keberadaan Ellie

Alucard Masuk Ke Rumah Ellie Dan Berteriak

"Ellie!"

Tetapi Mereka Tidak Menemukannya

Mereka Mengendarai Kuda Mereka Dan Berjalan Pelan

Lalu Mereka Menemukan Sebuah Kalung

Alucard Mengambilnya Dan Bergegas Mencari Keberadaan Ellie

Sementara Diruang Gelap Istana

Ellie Menemukan Diri,Tergeletak Dengan Keadaan Diikat

"Sudah Sadar Juga Kau Perempuan Kampungan?" Tanya Lucia Sambil Menampar Muka Ellie Dengan Keras

Emma Langsung Memukul Punggung Ellie Dengan Sabuk

"AH!"

Emma Sambil Memukul Punggung Ellie Dengan Sabuk Berkata "Dasar Perempuan Manja"

Sesudah Mereka Puas Memukulnya

Mereka Membawa Tubuh Ellie Ke Bawah Tanah

Alucard Dan Vladimir Kembali Ke Istana

Lalu Mereka Menlanjutkan Pencarian Ellie

Saat Itu Juga Mereka Menemukan Sebuah Darah Yang Berceceran Disepanjang Lantai

Mereka Mengikuti Bercak Darah Tersebut

Akhir Mereka Menemukan Ellie Bersama Dengan Ketiga Countess Tersebut Di Penjara Bawah Tanah

Vladimir Berteriak

"Penjaga,Penjaga,Tangkap Mereka!"

Penjaga Pun Muncul,Lalu Menangkap Ketiga Countess Tersebut

Alucard Pun Menggendong Ellie Dan Membawanya Ke Kamarnya

Saat Mereka Dikamar

Alucard Membaring Ellie Ke Tempat Tidur Dan Memakaikan Kalung Yang Terlepas Ke Lehernya

Lalu Ia Meninggalkan Ellie Dan Jalan Menuju Penjara Bawah Tanah

Sesampainya Di Penjara Bawah Tanah

Ia Melihat Penjaganya Sudah Mengikat Ketiga Countess Tersebut

"Ini Sudah Ketiga Kalinya Kau Menyiksa Ellie!"

"Tuan,Kenapa Kau Berubah Tidak Seperti Dulu?" Tanya Emma

Lucia berkata "Iya Tuan,Dulu Tuan Sangat Ramah Terhadap Kami Dan Memperlakukan Kami Dengan Special"

Pricillia Pun Mulai Ikut Berkata "Tuan,Lepaskan Ikatan Kami! Kami Akan Berjanji Tak Akan Mengulanginya Lagi!"

Alucard Langsung Membentak Kepada Mereka

"PEMBOHONG!"

Vladimir Langsung Menenangkan Alucard

"Sudah,Temanku,Biar Semua Ini Aku Tangani, Beristirahatlah Temanku"

"Semua Ini Kuserahkan Pada Vladimir,Aku Mempercayaimu"

Alucard Pun Meninggalkan Mereka

" Baiklah Perempuan Perempuan Sial,Rasakan Hukumannya Akibat Perbuatan Kalian"

Vladimir Pun Mengambil Cambuk Yang Sudah Dipanasi Dan Mulai Mencambuk Mereka

Mereka Pun Meronta Kesakitan Dan Meminta Ampun

Tapi Vladimir Tidak Menghiraukannya

Alucard Tiba Di Kamarnya Dan Melihat Keadaan Ellie

Ellie Sudah Sadar Dan Melihat Kehadiran Sang Vampire Itu

"Ellie..."

"Iya...Alu?"

"Maafkan Perbuatan Ku"

"Ini Bukan Salahmu,Itu Perbuatan Tiga Countess Itu"

Mereka Pun Berpelukan Dan Berciuman

Vladimir Masuk Kedalam Kamar Mereka Dan Berkata

"Mereka Sudah Ku Tangani"

Alucard Melihat Sarung Tangan Vladimir Yang Penuh Darah

Vladimir Bertanya "Apakah Ellie Baik Baik Saja?"

Ellie Menjawab

"Aku Baik Baik Saja Tuan..."

"Syukurlah Kalau Begitu"

Vladimir Pun Meninggalkan Mereka

End Of Chapter V


End file.
